counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
747/Guide
|Scenario = Hostage rescue }}747 '''is an obscure hostage rescue map with tight corridors and an open outside area. Overview '''747 is mainly a close-quarter combat orientated map (although snipers may be present on the roof and the outside of the airport and plane). Thus, many players and bots will use the Leone 12 Gauge Super, Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, M249, Flashbangs, Submachine guns, and the Tactical shield. Sniper rifles are recommended when engaging enemies outside the plane since there is a lot of open space. Ambushes are very common throughout the plane as there are plenty of hiding spots between the rows of seats. Due to these circumstances, 747 may be outside of most peoples comfort zones when it comes to combat. cs_747.png Hot spots Outside/Roof This is where most combat of every round takes place. It is very dangerous for players to just rush to the plane since they are completely exposed as easy targets. Snipers usually choose to camp on the roof and wait for victims. Generally, whichever team controls the roof will lead to that team to have visual control of the map. Often, the Counter terrorists will dominate this area as their spawn zone is closer to the roof. However, if the Terrorists should somehow overthrow the Counter-Terrorists that are guarding the roof, they can easily prevent the hostages from being rescued (as there is a hostage rescue zone located on the outside nearby the crates). cs_7470012 outside 2.png cs_7470013 outside 3.png cs_7470011 outside.png cs_7470005 crates 2.png Note: The roof is an alternative route to take in which players can access the cockpit of the plane. To do this, you have to be sure to jump correctly otherwise, any fall damage may decrease your chance of surviving or even lead to death. Furthermore, fall damage can alert enemies that is camping on the upper floor of the plane. It is best to run (without any weapon that slows you down), jump, and crouch. If done properly, you should land on the cockpit windows without suffering from any damage. Another trick to jump towards the cockpit without being inflicted with any fall damage is to leap over the line between the windows'' (see the picture for a clearer view).'' Be careful when entering the cockpit area because the sound of breaking glass and the automated doors can alert enemies. Thus, always throw a flashbang when leaving the area. cs_7470003 rooftop.png cs_7470006 rooftops 2.png 747_cockpit_trick_jump.jpg|Cockpit jump trick Crawlspace (Cargo Hold) Although this area is very small, this place is hazardous as the darkness may assist greatly in deadly ambushes and there is barely enough room for escape. Often, players will throw flashbangs and rush in to kill blinded enemies. However, there is a spot where it is heavily boarded up with luggage and a Terrorist may be hiding there, waiting to eliminate opponents from their rear. If there are no enemies encountered in the Cargo Hold, they may have retreated deep within the plane or are camping above the ladder or stairwell. Nightvision goggles will help you see in this area. cs_7470010 cargo compartment 2.png cs_7470009 cargo compartment.png cs_7470017 cargo hold opening.png Inside the Plane This is where combat tends to be the most intense and where panicked players may attempt to escape, hide, or shoot blindly. The curtains are often "wallbanged" and causes many players to hide and wait until they can see the enemy. However, this technique requires great skill and precision as players may accidentally hurt their team members or even the hostages if adequate care is not fully exercised. If bots are equipped, they have no problems in accurately shooting through the curtains as they can see well from the other side (this is because the curtains are func_illusionary). Otherwise, experienced players will throw flashbangs and immediately rush in to use a close-ranged weapon to eliminate blinded enemies. Sometimes, others will use silencers to make it harder for enemies to pinpoint the location of infiltrators while tactical shield users can receive the benefits in being able to traverse through the plane with ease (most of the time). If the Counter-Terrorists or the Terrorists lost the previous round, they may be able to effectively use submachine guns and could turn the tables. Note: In 1.6, HE grenades are not recommended in most parts of the map as the explosion could harm or even kill the hostages, especially when the grenade explodes in a room with a wall that shares the area with the hostages. cs_7470007 inside.png cs_7470008 inside 2.png cs_7470016 inside-upper floor.png cs_7470018 hostages.png Additional Areas CT Spawn Zone Terrorist bots often use the dark passage to reach this area. Combat here is not intense until the CTs attempt to lead the hostages to this area where Terrorist players could be waiting. This area is also used as a hub by the CTs in the early stages of a round. cs_7470000 CT Spawn Zone.png cs_7470002 CT Spawn Zone 3.png cs_7470014 CT Spawn Zone-luggage handling.png Category:Map guides